Everlasting Love
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: Gon's stupidness brings him and his best firend Killua into the world of shamans. Minako's naiveness brings two young men falling deep in love of her. original summary inside. Chapt.4,5 is up. KilluaxOcxRen
1. Ren hates Killua

**Everlasting Love**

**Welcome to my another story:D**

**This is HunterxHunter and Shaman King cross over.**

**I hope you like it.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Summary: Gon accidentally mentioned "Accompany on to the world of shamans." Making him and his friend, Killua, transfers to the world of shamans. Meeting Yoh and his gang, Killua seems to have trouble getting along with Tao Ren.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Prologue**

"Woah! What's that light coming here this way?" Horo Horo pointed at the shining objects that falling down the sky towards them.

"I don't know…." Yoh mumbled. Ryu quickly pointed at the flying object and wished.

"I wish for Tamao's love." Ryu wished to the flying object.

"I think its heading right below us." Ren stated.

"Yeah…" Pirika clung into his right arm.

**BOOM!**

Yoh and his gang widen their eyes as they saw two young shounen right in front of them. Killua immediately hit Gon in the head, making Yoh and Ryu give them a look why you hit the boy for no reason, dumb ass.

"Damn you, you baka!" Killua shouted in front of Gon's face.

"Sorry, but I was trying experiment if we can go to other world with this card." Gon explained sticking his tongue out childishly.

"You stupid!" He hit him again.

"Um… excuse me…?" Yoh tried to stop them two from fighting.

"What?" Killua snapped and he looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yoh Asakura." He smiled letting his left hand out for him to shake. Instead of him, Gon happily shakes his hand and said.

"I'm so happy to meet you."

"Gon!" Killua was a little bit shock, drag him to his side and whispered into his ear.

"You never know them before, how---" Killua was cut off by Ren smirked.

"What?" Killua turned to him and glared at him. "What do you want, tongari bastard?"

"What did you just say, shorty freak?" Ren yelled at him.

"Stop it!" Pirika ordered, stomping her feet into the ground.

"Ouch… I'm so scared!" Killua insulted her.

"Killua!" Gon slightly yelled at him.

Killua slightly laughed at Pirika's actions; Pirika was now burning with embarrassment, she wanted to slap him but she couldn't because she has no strength just like Yoh's fiancée.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Killua shrugged it off.

"Um, Killua…" Gon patted his back softly.

"What?" Killua turned to him looking annoyed.

"We can't." Gon shut his eyes close ready to be hit by his best friend again.

A few moments of silence…

"WHAT?" Killua yelled at him and stare angrily at him. "WHY?"

"Because I use that card we reserved for experimenting to go to this world… " He was smiling at him. Killua immediately hit his head so hard making Gon saw some star in his head. Everyone laughed at that except Killua and Ren.

"No that you can't go back into your world." Yoh invited them to stay in their inn. "Stay with us in the inn?"

"No!" Ren disagree and glares at Killua. "I can't stand staying with another freak in your house. We have two freaks in our groups remember?" He smirks.

"WHAT?" Horo Horo and Ryu lunged towards him.

"You're one to talk, bastard!" Killua insulted him making Ren glared at him dangerously.

"What?" He snapped.

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

As the two cool young boys heated up for their fight, Yoh comes in front of us and smiled.

"To be continued…" Yoh smiled.

End of Chapter One.

Flame me if you don't like.

Tell me if my story suck.


	2. Minako's first kiss to Killua

**Everlasting Love**

**Sorry for the late update, I've got sick because of my terrible coughed. I thought I'm gonna die there…**

**Anyways, here I'm updating this story.**

**Thank you for those review.:D**

**I'm gonna write this in play form, sorry but I'm in a hurry to update this or else I'm dead.**

**Sorry.**

**Shaman King and HunterxHunter aren't mine.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**As for now Killua and Gon were staying at the funbari inn, Horo Horo and Ryu were helping at the kitchen while Ren and Killua are in the living room fighting for the remote control.**

**Killua: I watch the television first, you bastard! (He glares at him.)**

**Ren took the remote control from him…**

**Ren: But, this inn is our house, you're just a visitor here! (He smirks.)**

**Killua took the remote control again from him…**

**Killua: Does it have a sign that says this is your house? (He laughs out loud.) You're just a trespasser eater too!**

**Ren kicked the remote control away from his hands…**

**Killua: Damn you, do you want to fight? (He brought his two hands nearer and sparkling electricity were coming out from his hands.)**

**Ren: It's ok, I'm always ready to fight to such a wimpy freak! (He oversouled Bason into his houraiken.) **

**When Killua was about to lunged for Ren, Anna came in the living room and stomped her right foot to the ground making them stopped and looked at her.**

**Anna: If you're gonna fight, take it outside not in here. (She commanded them two.)**

**Killua turns to her and smirks bringing his two hands inside his pockets…**

**Killua: You've got the nerve to command me?**

**Ren: Shut up, you idiot! (He slightly yelled at him.)**

**Anna: What did you just say? (Her left eyebrows were twitching.)**

**Killua: Are you deaf? (He asked her sarcastically.)**

**Because of what Killua said, Anna walked towards him and slap him in the face so hard that his face has a red mark. Killua widen his eyes because it's not the first time he was slapped by a girl. But, by a 57 yrs old girl named Biscuit. He remembered immediately the entire event how he was slapped by Biscuit. **

**Killua POV**

**Woah, this girl is so strong! What the hell she is? She's just like Biscuit but w/o the muscles. I let my guard down, I'm such an idiot. (He looked at her eyes seriously.)**

**Killua: I can't believe…**

**Anna: What?**

**Killua: Nothing. (He just left the living room and went into his room.)**

**While he left, Anna keeps staring at him and walked towards to Ren and whispered something in his ear.**

**Anna: You're friend of yours is so strong.**

**Ren: What? (His eyes widen in surprised.)**

**Anna: He's not ordinary opponent, Tao. (He looks at the floor then into his eyes.) Be careful when you fight with him. (Then she left.)**

**At the kitchen, Ryu was cooking scramble eggs while Horo Horo was washing the dishes that Ryu used from cooking the fried rice.**

**Tamao: It seems like the noise had stop.**

**Horo Horo dropped a piece of plate into his side and picks another plate for him to wash…**

**Horo: I think, Anna stopped them two.**

**Gon: Who's Anna? (He popped his head out in the door.)**

**Ryu: Well, She's Yoh's fiancée. (He turned off the stove and places the scramble eggs in a plate.)**

**Gon walked towards him…**

**Gon: What's a fiancée?**

**Ryu: Well, I…um… (He puts his index finger into his chin.)**

**Horo Horo turns to them two and laughed at Ryu…**

**Horo: You're so stupid Ryu. (He closes the faucet, walks towards him and bent into his knees.) A fiancée is a term uses when the two of you are engaged now.**

**Gon: Oh… (He tilts his head at the side.)**

**At Killua's room, he was laying at his bed staring at the roof annoyingly…**

**Killua's POV**

**Men, why girls always slap hard? Damn, aren't they just girl with a weak attitude but this GIRL! He slapped me just like strength of a man!**

**He gets off in his bed, left his room to go the park for some fresh air.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**After a few minutes, Killua was in the park sitting beneath the sakura tree. He was staring at the sky not until a young girl fell beside him.**

**Minako: Ow… (She touches her left ankle.)**

**Killua: What the? (He stared at her weirdly.)**

**Minako has a long black hair with have same eyes as Killua but hers are blue; she was wearing a white t-shirt and short red skirts. Killua's eyes traveled to her white legs making him snapped and offered his hands towards her. She gently smiles at him making Killua blushed slightly. However, she was about to stand up when her left foot weakened and makes her fall into him making their lips connected with a sweet kiss. This was their first kiss.**

**Minako: I'm so sorry! (She blushed furiously.)**

**Killua widen his eyes in surprised, when she tried to back away she fell making Killua reacted and catch her. His left hand went on her right chest while at the other at her left hand. He felt something squishy in his palm when he looked at it he blushed furiously; He backed away.**

**Killua: S…sorry… (He stuttered.)**

**Minako: It's ok but I can't stand up my left ankle seems to hurt so much… (She smiles sadly.)**

**He takes a look in her left ankle and accidentally their eyes met. Killua's heart was beating faster just like Minako. **

**Killua's POV**

**What's with this feeling? Her eyes are so beautiful just like lapis lazuli… Deep blue orbs with eternal calmness. I can't stop my eyes staring from her… I'm falling ones again… Help me, Gon.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter Two**

**Like it or dislike it?**

**What do you think?**

**Review.**


	3. Ren vs Killua

**Everlasting Love**

Sorry for the late update, I'd got so many that I thought I'm gonna lose my mind now:3

Anyways, here I'm updating this story.

Thank you for those review.:D

I'm gonna write this in play form, sorry but I'm not good at writing story form.

I'm very sorry…

Shaman King and HunterxHunter aren't mine.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Minako's blue eyes widen as she saw Killua was staring at her so seriously, she wants to break it but she can't because she knows if she breaks it she will lose the chance looking at him again. She doesn't know what to do neither Killua too.

Killua: Your… eyes… (He stared at her.)

Minako: What? (She was blushing so hard now.)

Killua: Nothing… (He turned his gazed away from her and looking at her left ankle.)

He was now looking at her left ankle if have damage. Minako was staring at him with a smile across her lips. The winds blew gently towards her face making her long black hair dancing with the winds. Then she put her hair to the side of her neck and braided it. Even though she was braiding her hair; she involuntarily shivered whenever Killua's hands make contacts with her skin.

Killua: There. (He finished bandaging her sprained left ankle.)

Minako: Thank you… (She shyly said.)

Then the two of them both stand up and looked to each other again at the same time they both blushed.

Minako: Thank you so much for treating my left ankle, mister. (She smiled.)

Killua: Hey, I'm not that old! (He pouted.)

Minako: Sorry. (She slightly laughed.)

Killua walked passed her and bid her farewell. When he was about to leave the park, Minako run to him and held his dress. Killua was just shocked because of what Minako did and he slightly seeing Minako panting slowly. He didn't realize that he was staring at her pink lips; he shook his head slightly from that thought and asked her curiously.

Killua: Why?

Minako: Before you leave, what is your name? (She glanced at him.)

Killua: Hmmm… (He putted his index finger to his chin.)

Minako: Don't tell me you don't have a name. (She putted his hands into her hips and pouted.)

Killua: What if I say I don't have a name? (He asked with a devious voice.)

Minako step forward to him and raised a brow; she now doubted that he is lying. Killua just looked at her and then smirked.

Minako: What?

Killua: Nothing… (He just smiled at her then he left.)

Minako: Wait!

Minako can't believe that a young boy can run so fast as a lightning. She was about to shout at him by leaving but she knew she is wasting her voice because he will not stop just for her. She rolled her eyes then walked towards beneath the sakura tree and sit down.

Minako: I hope I can see him again… (She was watching at the sky while smilling.)

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the onsen everyone was doing there chores thanks to Anna's supervision. Horo and Ryu were at the kitchen again, Tamao and Pirika went to the market to buy their food for lunch and dinner, Yoh was running around the town with Manta, Gon was cleaning their room while Ren was moping the floor at the living room. However, when Killua entered inside the living room, he accidentally spilled the buckets with water and soap that suppose Ren gonna used it for cleaning the floor. Because of this lots of trashes words had been heard inside the house.

Ren: DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID FREAK! (His hair was twitching.)

Killua: What? (He asked annoyingly.)

Ren: Are you blind or an idiot? (He threw the mop in his face but Killua dodged it and then smirked at him.)

Killua: You are the one who's blind, baka! (He rolled his eyes.) Throwing something in front of me then no one's hit… (He pulled his tongari.) You're the one who's an IDIOT!

Ren slapped his hand then punched him on the face so hard making Killua spitted blood. Killua glared at him then lunged at him and punched his face making Ren fell to the floor.

Ren: DAMN YOU!

Killua: You bastard… (He spitted to the floor.) I won't give you any slacking until you see heaven, you bastard!

While they are fighting, at the kitchen Horo Horo and Ryu were sticking there ears at the kitchen are listening to what they are fighting about.

Ryu: Shall we stop them? (He sweatdrop.)

Horo: You try if you want to die. (He gazed at him then laughed a little.)

Ryu: I prefer not.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Killua: You are such a bastard using your mop as a weapon just to defeat me! (He smirked.)

Ren: I will make your damn mouth shut up for life! (He glared at him.)

Because of frustration, Ren threw the bucket at his face. Killua dodged it then jumped behind for him to kick Ren. Ren successfully blocked it. Ren kicked him from his ribs sending him fly towards the wall. Killua spitted then glared at him seriously. His eyes turn into cold, emotionless eyes. Ren noticed that his eyes changed so he took his kwan dao out and aimed at him.

Ren: I can feel his aura, I hated to admit but he is strong indeed. (He thought.)

When the two of them was about to lunged for each other, Anna suddenly slammed the door loudly and putted her hands into her hips.

Anna: If you want to destroy my house, I will deal with you two. (She grabbed her beads.)

Killua: Fine, I will stop. (Then he left the house again.)

Ren: Me too… (He joined with him.)

As Anna watching the two leaving the living room, she breath a sighed of relief. The truth is, if Anna didn't stop them; one of them will surely dies. She sat in the couch waiting for the others done at their chores except Killua and Ren.

Anna: Man, those two annoying peasants. (She sighed.) I hoped their stop fighting now, they are such a child!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks who review my stories again.:D**

**Who do you want Minako to paired up Ren or Killua?**

**Was the fight great?**

**Just joking, I knew it was suck…:(**

**R&R**


	4. Another fight again

**Everlasting Love**

**I'm sorry for the late update, because my internet was a dial-up so I can't use it for now because there is no load BUT I'm back again!**

**I'm so upset that I've got only 1 review at that last chapter…**

**Anyway….**

Yes, all of my exams are done now! I was so happy that all of my efforts were not drown to drain! Yipeee!!!! In this chapter Ren will meet Minako then again Killua and him will fight again at the last part of this chapter… I hope you enjoy this chapter!:D

Shaman King & HunterxHunter aren't mine.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As they gone out from the house, Ren immediately hit Killua at the head making Killua turned to him and stepped his right foot. The two of them glared into each other again.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you bastard!?" Killua folded his arms into his chest. "Are you scared with that WITCH?"

Ren's eyes narrowed. That's it!

"Do you want to fight, you punk!?" He grabbed his collar then Killua slapped his hands off from holding his shirt.

"I don't want to waste my time fighting with a bastard like you." Killua drawled sarcastically making Ren's hair twitches more. He was beginning to lose his temper now.

"So am I, FREAK!" Ren walked passed him. Before leaving him, he looked at him annoyingly.

"You're the WORST BASTARD I had ever met." Then he left.

"Well, you could say so…" He put his right hand into his pocket. "You're the WORST of all, punk." Then he left.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was night already since the two of them fight, at the onsen; everyone was eating at the table happily. While they are eating, Gon was waiting for his best friend Killua, to come home and join with him to eat dinner. Yoh gazed at Gon from the table while eating his ramen. He dropped his chopstick at the table and walked towards him.

"Don't worry." He patted his shoulder while sheepishly smiling at him. "He will come back soon."

"It's okay; I have used to wait for him." Gon looked at him then smile. "I will wait for him."

"No you don't." Suddenly Horo Horo dragged him to the table just to make him eat.

"Thank you so much." Gon smiled at them and ate his food.

While at the supermarket, Ren was looking for his favorite milk. He didn't notice that there was a girl in front of him; he bumps into her making Minako yelp a little.

"I'm so sorry." Minako apologized to him while bowing his head.

"Whatever." He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

Minako stared at him so madly because she apologized to him properly then he shrugged her off just like a FLY. She didn't want to get troubled so she just walked passed him. She didn't notice that he was smirking seeing her acting like that.

"Stupid woman." He thought while he grasped milk from the milk shelf. Then he immediately went to the cashier and paid for it.

"I hoped that stupid punk is not home today." He thought while opening the bottle of milk that he paid for. He was about to push the door for him to go out when someone sneaked from him behind and was about to hit his head. Ren felt it and successfully blocked it from behind and smirked. He knew who it was.

"I can't believe such a punk like you can do that to me…" He turned around then narrowed his eyes to him.

"Nice, you bastard." Killua smirked at him then put his hands into his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Ren took a little sip on his milk.

"Your stupid girlfriend shouted at me said if I don't find you she will rip me apart!" Killua sighed.

"Girlfriend?" Ren glanced at him quizzically. "Who?"

"The blue haired girl who has a headband on her head." Killua was referring to Pirika.

"Oh, she is not my girlfriend." Ren stated nonchalantly. "She is just a die hard fan of mine… you know?" He smirked.

"Whatever, girls are so lame that didn't know what to do if she is in trouble." He walked pass to him then looked at the sky.

"Hey!" Ren was surprised from what he had said so he walked towards him. "We have the same perspective towards women." He patted his back softly.

"Oh, do you want to go to the park for some fresh air?" He slightly smiled at him.

"Sure."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the park, they are sitting at the bench. They are looking at the sky in peace then suddenly Killua broke the silence and sighed a little.

"Why?" Ren asked him glancing him a little.

"I hope Gon is finished eating now." Killua stated.

"What makes you said that?" Ren stared at him so curiously. "Everyone at this hour are finished eating, why would he not eat?"

"Because he's the kind of guy that will wait for someone to eat then he will join with him to eat too." He bowed down his head a little.

"You two are best friend, right?" Ren asked not looking at him.

"Yeah, since the day we first met." Killua answered.

Ren suddenly slapped his shoulder softly. "Don't worry, Yoh's there; I'm sure he's there just to make sure that one of his friends not having a single problem."

"Hmmm…" Killua watched Ren's action then bowed down his head a little. "Aren't you jealous that Yoh was with Anna?"

"For what?" Ren asked Killua surprised.

"I mean, if he's with Anna. You're not feeling jealous because he's always not with you anymore?" Killua looked at him trying to find the answers that he was searching for his entire life. That truth is, he was afraid that Gon wouldn't not treat him as a friend if he has a girlfriend or the worst part is FIANCEE. He will spend the most of the time with her rather than with him.

"If he is really your friend…" Ren took a deep breath and looked at him. "He will never ever leave you."

Killua widen his eyes from surprise; he just bowed down his head and smiled a little. Killua was about to insult Ren again when they heard a young girl shouting help.

"Did you hear that?" Killua asked smirking.

"Sure it is…" Ren took out his kwan dao.

Another scream has been heard then they run, they are running trying to follow the sound where it is originated. Another scream has been released again, Killua noticed that sound. From frustration, he jumped up from the tree.

"That voice looks familiar…" Killua can't lay a finger on it. He was nervous so nervous… He was jumping from tree to tree just to find where the sound originated.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"It's from hers!" Killua thought. He quickened his pace. While beneath him, Ren was so curious why the hell he's running so fast, he wants to shout at him for him to slow down but he didn't, he knew if he make him slow down at the end Killua will get mad at him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While at the park at the playground side, Minako's dress was shred off into pieces. Seeing her bra with her pants; she was crying so hard.

"Nice boobs you've got there." A guy said with a knife on his hands. "Because you don't have money, you might as well give your body to me…" He slyly smiles while licking the edge of the knife.

"No…." She thought. She was crying so hard; she wants to run but she cannot because her left ankle was damaged again because of that stupid rapist.

The young guy lunged into her, he straddled her waist then he slapped her so hard making her to spitted blood. Then he was starting to lick her neck and starting to unzip her pants. She felt that his hands were on her inside; she was beginning to straggle hard now.

"You're so persistent, bitch!" He punched her abdomen making her screamed so loud then she fainted.

When his gonna pulled her pants down, Killua jumped down from the tree towards him while changing his hands into claws. He successfully slashed his back making the young men screech from pain. He turned to him while grasping Minako's neck.

"I will kill her if you make a step forward." He warned him while his knife directing into her neck.

"I will make your death so painfully if you do that." Killua's eyes turn into cold, emotionless eyes. He put his hands together then electricity sparked within his hand.

"Let go." His voice was cold.

The young men didn't listen instead he let his knife touched her skin that makes Killua appeared behind him and kicked him on the face making him fell to the ground. Killua caught Minako and carried her in his shoulder and glared at the guy.

"How did you do that…?" He winced while trying to stand up. "You're not an ordinary human being aren't you!?"

At the same time Ren arrived and was terribly shock what the young man said about Killua. He stared at him then right back at the man.

"What if I'm not an ordinary human being, what is it to you?" His eyes were cold and emotionless and ready to attack just in case he lunged at him.

"What…?" Minako open her blue eyes and winced a little.

"Just sleep, you little girl." Killua told her while his eyes never leave at the young man. "I will take care of you once I kill that guy."

Minako nodded and slowly closed her eyes; Killua felt that Minako lost her consciousness so he walked towards a tree and laid her down beside it. He was just about to turn around when he felt someone's was lunging towards him.

"Golden Chuka Zan-Mai!!!" Ren attacked the young man at his back with his spear while he was lunging at Killua and his friend. The young man didn't notice that Ren was behind him so he dies…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you two okay?" He let go of his Kwan dao and dash towards them. He was about to look at the girl, Killua immediately punched his face making Ren fell to the ground.

"What!!!!?" Ren immediately stands-up and grabbed his collar. "Why did you punched me!?"

"Are you blind!?" Killua's hands turn into a fist because of Ren's recklessness. "Didn't you see that I was in front of that guy you just killed!!!!?"

"Oh." Ren let go of his collar and smirked. "Sorry, I didn't know that you were in front of him."

"YOU SHIT!" Killua grabbed his tongari. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"No." He pushed Killua away from him. "You are just stupid for not realizing that I was there trying to save you and your stupid girlfriend."

"Save me?" Killua smirked and put his hands into his pocket. "Or saving your little ass?"

"Damn you…" Ren gritted his teeth. "I will make you sure your future will never be as lively as ever."

"You're going to kill me, you bastard?" Killua dared him.

"Yes, so I can I have a happy ending, you punk." Ren sarcastically drawled.

Before Killua can charge at him; he suddenly heard Minako's soft voice so he immediately dismissed the topic and sat beside her.

"Where…am I?" Minako open her eyes lazily; she tried to sit up but failed, she winced at the pain of her abdomen.

"Hey." Killua put his arms around her shoulder then looked at her worriedly. "Don't do that it will cause you more pain."

Seeing Killua at her side, her eyes widen and suddenly she put her arms around him. She cried into his chest while clutching his dress.

"I'm so scared." She sniffled. Killua didn't know what to do because this was the first time for him to hug by a girl who was crying in his arms so he remembered watching one of Aunt Mito's favorite romance dramas where the young men hugged his women when she was crying in his arms. So he hesitate put his arms around her then whispered into her neck.

"Don't be, I'm here now." His hot breath was tickling her skin so she involuntarily blushed so hard. Ren can't stand this mushy-lovey dovey scene so he cleared his throat signaling that he was there watching them two.

"Oh you!" Minako yelp a little while pointing his index finger at him.

"Why?" Killua asked her. "Do you know this stupid guy?" He looked at her then at Ren strangely.

Before Minako can answer Killua's question, Ren suddenly grabbed Killua's dress making Minako hit her head slightly at the tree.

"You shit!" Ren insulted him.

"What?" Killua slapped his tongari. "Do you have a problem?"

"Stop touching my hair, you bastard!" Ren ordered him while gritting his teeth.

"Why?" Killua playfully pulling his tongari out of place. "Is your hair so important rather with your… " He was referring to his below making Ren twitched even more.

"DAMN YOU!" He punched Killua at the face making him glared at him.

"That's it!" Killua bring his two hands together then electricity sparked within his hands.

Killua lunged at him and send some electricity into his body sending him flying to the tree. Ren quickly stands up, dusted his clothes then he took his kwan dao out.

"OVERSOUL BASON IN KWAN DAO!"

Ren glared at him while Killua calmly stared at him. Then both of them charged at each other, Ren slashed killua at his right but Killua dodged it. He kicked his kwan dao off him and took out his yoyo and threw against him, Ren successfully dodged it with his kwan dao. While there are fighting, Minako was so worried about them, she wants to stop them but she can't because of her abdomen. When she tried to stand up, a voice coming from the tree stop her.

"Don't do that or else Killua will get mad at you."

"Who are you?" Minako looked above the tree seeing a young brunette with earphones in his shoulder.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." Yoh smiled at him.

"Killua…" Gon walked beside her.

"Killua…" Minako repeated what Gon said. She glances a little at him then to Killua.

"So that was his name…" She thought, bringing his two hands in her chest.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While she looked at Killua, she stared at disbelief as the two of them both fell to the ground. Both of them stood up again and they exchanged trash words again.

"Bastard…" Ren sneered at Killua while sitting on his feet.

"Whatever…" Killua smirked. "Jackass…"

They were about to stand up; they fainted immediately because of weariness.

Seeing the two of them fainted, Yoh and Gon jumped down from the tree and quickly run towards their side.

"Killua…" Gon held his cheek.

"Man!" Yoh put Ren into his shoulder. "Such a reckless guy."

"To be continue." The two of them looked at us and smiled.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter four**

**Wow, that was long…**

**That was the longest chapter I've ever wrote.**

**2,508 words, I will rest for a while.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for reading my other story.**

**R&R**


	5. Killua first rejection

**Everlasting Love **

**A/N: Hi ya guys… please review**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was dark and cold. They were at Minako's room; Killua is watching how Ren was kissing Minako in a harsh way. Killua gawked when he saw Ren licking her lips in a seductive way. Her hands wandered over his body, making him moaned from her touched.

As she was trying to unzip Ren's pants; Ren stopped her and looked at Killua with a sly smile appearing in his lips.

"She's mine, Killua." Ren raised her neck then licked on it making Killua's eyes changed again and charged at them. When Killua was about to stab Ren on his throat, Minako pushed him off the way and looked at him. Killua stopped then shook her shoulder.

"Killua…**"**

Killua jolted awake. He was drenched in sweat and his breath was shallow and quick. Minako shook him lightly making Killua looked at her strangely.

"Are you alright?" Minako held his hand.

"Yeah…" He took a sighed of relief. "**_It was just a dream."_**

"What are you doing here?" Killua looked at her.

"Well, I was gonna get some water from the kitchen, when I came passed your room I heard your voice saying something." Minako took a deep breath. "So I just entered your room just to check up on you…"

"Oh." Killua stated nonchalantly. "Don't worry I'm okay."

It was eleven o'clock at night and his clocked chime. Minako was about to head to bed when Killua suddenly held her left hand.

"Let's eat." Killua smiled at her.

"Where?" Minako asked him quizzically. "It was eleven o'clock there are no restaurant are open at this hour."

"Just come with me." He helped her stand up then went out from the house.

"**_I don't care if that is a dream or not I will someday…" _** They are running at the streets of Tokyo, they are going to an expensive hotel just to have fun. Inside the hotel, they are inside the casino thanks to his fake card.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ummm…." Minako was clutching his dress signaling that they should go home now.

"What?" Killua asked her smilling.

"We should go home." Minako mentioned to him.

Killua looked at his watch; it was 2:00 am in the morning. He eyes widen and looked at her in terror.

"Don't worry, let's sleep in here." Minako smiled at him.

"Yeah…" He replied coolly. "**_It's a good that I brought my wallet in this world."_**

They went immediately to the receptionist which room they will go to sleep. As the hotel receptionist told which room number they will go and sleep. At the elevator, Minako leaned to Killua because she was so sleepy now.

"Hey." Killua shrugged his shoulder.

"My names is Minako, idiot." Minako interjected while pulling him towards her. Her hot breath tickled his senses but he quickly snapped out from it. "**_Bad hormones."_**

"You're drunk!" He stated to her while he carried her bridal style.

"Stupid waiter, made me drink that red wine he was offering." Her eyes were tired and suddenly she threw up in his dress making him yelp at her.

"My goodness!" Killua twitched but he let go of it seeing Minako sleeping in his arms. "**_Forget about it…"_**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There they reached their room now; Killua laid Minako at the bed while he went to the bathroom just clean his dress. Killua was twitching even more seeing his favorite dress was stained by Minako. He took a bucket from the shower room, placed it above the toilet bowl and placed water in it then put his dress inside it.

He went towards their room; he was topless thanks to her threw-up incident. He heard that she shifted at the bed. He smiled then walked towards beside her, he sat beside her. As he gonna touch her cheek, Minako slightly opened her blue eyes.

"You're awake, why don't you go to sleep?" She asked while smiling at him. Killua just turned his head away from her from embarrassment, he was blushing now. How she loved the way he blushed, she touched his cheeks.

"What?" He asked her while blushing so hard.

"You're cute when you blushed." She smiled at him.

Killua shrugged her off nonchalantly and was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Killua." Minako glanced at him while a faint blushed appearing her cheeks.

Killua eyes widen at her then took her hand and placed it on the bed. He turned away looking at the window.

"I'm sorry; I don't have these feelings for you…" His voice was nonchalantly.

"Oh…" She was beginning to cry now until she remembered that he was with Killua, she shouldn't show him that she was hurt by what he had said.

"I'm such an idiot…" She thought. She lay at the bed while taking a pillow to covered her face. Killua glanced back at her then he switched off the light and went outside. "**_Why did I lie…?"_**

After he left her, she was crying now so hard while clutching her pillow.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While at the onsen, at Ren's room, Ren jolted awake, he felt that there was a girl crying and needed his help to heal her heart.

"What's with this feeling?" He thought while placing his hand on his chest.

"Killua…"

Ren stood up from his bed then approached Killua's room. When he opened the door, he saw nothing but just his bed none other else.

"What the hell?" He thought.

"**_You're dead when I see you, I swear…"_**

"**_Killua…"_**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Too short, I know. :D**

**Thanks who review this story.**

**I hope you continue reviewing it. :D**

**R&R**


End file.
